Kloe Bishop
|image = Image:kloedefault.png |imagewidth = 300px |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = ~Doctor~ Bishop |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 30 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4167 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = abstinentzombie |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Keke}} Information Background Kloe is taken 80 years after the Apocalypse, (approximately 2100 if her world was actually still keeping track). World War III started out small, but quickly turned into one of the worst blunders of mankind. (As you could expect). Rather than nuke every which country to death, they decided to use something a bit subtler. Disease. A super virus, really. And unfortunately, after a couple years of quickly killing people, it mutated. This mutation, rather than merely outright killing a person, turned the victim into an insane death machine, massacring anything in their paths. With the population already devastated enough as it was, this new turn of events was too much for society to handle. In a last ditch effort to save themselves, people began building walls to keep the shambles of humanity in, and the death and mayhem of what were later dubbed 'Zombies' out. Kloe hails from a City in what was formerly known as New York. She was only four years old when the walls protecting her and her family finally failed. Granted, the chaos was brief and the Zombies that had managed to break in were destroyed, but the backlash was immense. Numerous people died or were infected, Kloe amongst them. With her parents dead, and her wounded, she wasn't exactly expected to survive. None of the infected were. But against all odds, Kloe did. Kloe was the only one amongst the infected to fully recover with no adverse effects. However, despite her apparent immunity to the virus's symptoms, she remained infectious to other people. Rather than destroy her for her possibly dangerous nature, the Scientists of her city took pity and effectively "adopted" Kloe as one of their own. Kind of. Moreover, Kloe was treated more as an interesting pet than a human child. She was kept isolated from other people for most of her time growing up, spending her time in the hospital or undergoing tests in the laboratories. She was, mainly, a lab rat. Only two of the eight scientists showed her any kind of affection, though it was mainly for their own gain, as they were married and childless. Even then, they held her at arms length. Growing up, Kloe took an interest in medicine. She was around it her entire life and had access to books and tools. As she got older and learned to avoid possibly infecting others, she even had first-hand experience. So she wasn't exactly pleased when, at fifteen, the end of her formal education, the Scientists slated her to be a Hunter. Hunters were specially trained to guard the city walls and destroy zombies on site. They traded with other cities and even scouted for salvageable supplies from ruins. She disliked the job immensely, and was quite terrified of leaving the cities. But Kloe had no real say in the matter, so she completed her training quietly and spent the next three years as a scout. When Kloe was eighteen, after a particularly gruesome trip outside, she decided she'd had enough and appealed to the scientists. Much to her surprise, they allowed her to begin training as a doctor. She was more or less thrilled, but her victory was later soured when she discovered she'd been assigned to an all-girls scouting team as Medic. But really, it was better than nothing. Twelve uneventful years later, Kloe is a certified doctor. And that was when her off-the-walls adventure began. Personality Appearance PB is Emilie de Ravin. Relationships Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character